


I Like It Rough

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boxing & Fisticuffs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, France Being France (Hetalia), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Not Serious, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur wants to try something a little different in the bedroom tonight, if you know what I mean~Oneshot/drabble





	I Like It Rough

Francis was sitting at his desk, looking at his writing intently. He had to get this finished before the weekend was up. Pity, there were things he'd much rather be doing. Like grocery shopping, or going for a walk now that the weather was finally starting to get a bit better. But no, he had to do this first. 

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"Francis..." Arthur breathed into his ear, making him shiver. "I want to try out something different tonight."

"Oh?" He turned, smirking slightly. "And what might that be, hm~?"

"It's going to be rough..." 

The tone of his voice was practically enough to get him excited right then and there. 

"Okay! Let's try it!"

"Great!" Arthur's tone changed, became less sultry and more familiar, and suddenly he was pulling on...uh, boxing gloves? "Square up, frog."

"You wound me,  _mon amour...~"_

But by the time the night was over, they did more than just box, that was for sure. 


End file.
